


What's Mine Is Yours

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal, the children are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: The reveal happened a while ago, but they're still not dating.  What is it going to take to get these two together?  Well... word choice.





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to work on one of my four other writing projects. I wrote this silly drabble instead. XD (And then I worked on what I was supposed to.)

After the reveal, Adrien and Marinette grow closer than ever, but both are nervous about getting rejected, so neither admits their feelings. They get a little older. They become best friends. They trust each other completely. They start sharing their hopes, their plans, their dreams, and also their fears.

Adrien finally tells Marinette one of the most nagging of his fears. He's afraid he will grow up to be the kind of parent his father is to him.

"You are not like him at all," Marinette says.

"But he's the only example I've had. The chances of me becoming like him are-"

"You are a completely different person than him!"

She grabs his face to make sure he's listening to her. He is. Raptly.

"You are so kind," she says. "You are attentive, loving, selfless, patient, thoughtful, and forgiving. You're always there for me when I need you, even if the reason is silly. You've never made me feel neglected or unimportant or not worth your time. You are nothing like him. You are like _you_. And I know you will always be like _you_ with everyone you love, especially with our children."

Adrien is stunned by her speech, by her praise of him, by the sweet smile she gives him as she gently holds his face.

"Our?" he asks.

Marinette freezes.

"You- you want me to be the father of your children?"

"Uhh... AN AKUMA!"

He spins around to see where she's pointing.

"What? Where? I don't see it!"

"Tikki!" Marinette shouts, frantic. "Spots on! _Spots on!_ " 

"There's no akuma, is there?" He turns back to see Ladybug throwing her yoyo.

"I hope you feel better! Gotta go! BYEEEE!"

 

The Ladyblog explodes later that day. Several people send in videos and photos of Cat Noir chasing Ladybug all around the city, and kissing her silly when he finally catches her.


End file.
